Task of the Forgotten
by ForgottenAngelOfTheShadows
Summary: Being a forgotten isn't easy you are torn apart time after time and it will never end the task of the forgotten is the worst and the people chosen can't stand the pressure this includes Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me randomly tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A hooded figure touched a glass window. Outside there stood a new wed couple.

"M'lady you shouldn't be torturing yourself like this," a girl with crimson hair and cerulean eyes said to the figure.

"I'll be okay, do not trifle yourself with my needs," the hooded figure spoke to the girl.

The girl gave a worried glance to her mistress.

"But mistress it is my duty to take care of you just as the ancient ones requested," the girl replied.

Silence filled the room.

"Yes it is your duty but I simply can't let go of the past it'll hurt too much if I remember it or it'll hurt too much to let go. I am simply too broken to be save," the hooded figure spoke softly to the girl.

The girl gave a sad glance to the figure. The girl walked over to the window where the figure was, she glanced down at the couple saying their vows to each other.

"I'm sorry M'lady but them forgetting was the only way," the girl said.

The figure gave one last glance to the couple, her eyes lasting longer on the dark haired male.

"I know but still I wish things could be different," the figure turned this motion causing the hood to fall showing jade green eyes and pale pink hair.

"We all do mistress. We all do."

**Tell me if you like it.**

**R&R**


	2. In Between

_**In-Between**_

Sakura Haruno stood looking out the window that showed the world she left, she sighed for the umpteenth time. She heard the door creak knowing who it was.

"Mistress I brought your food," a girl with red hair and blue eyes said.

Sakura turned looking at the girl.

"Thank you Nian please set it down I'll eat it later," the older girl replied.

The girl Nian looked at her mistress with saddened eyes.

"Mistress it has been 2 years since you have left why do still torture yourself," the crimson hair girl asked.

The pinkette sighed.

"Nian don't you miss your family, your friends…Itachi don't you miss all of that," the green eyed girl asked looking at the younger girl. Nian looked at the ground she sighed.

"Of course I do but that is in the pass I suggest we stop wallowing in it leave it there and move on M'Lady," Nian said.

Sakura sighed.

"Nian it just isn't that easy," Sakura whispered.

Nian looked at her mistress, Nian wanted oh so much for her mistress to smile; her mistress was like an older sister to her. Nian soon left the room leaving the pinkette to wonder. Sakura grabbed a picture frame that was face down; she looked at the picture and quietly stroked the surface.

"Oh Sasuke I miss you so much," Sakura rasped out before breaking down into sobs.

Nian was quietly outside listening to Sakura's broken sobs. Nian wrapped her hand around a small hourglass barely the size of a medium size button, on a gold chain around her neck. Being stuck in the in between world had its ups and down. Nian never told her mistress this but she could turn to anytime in the world and they would instantly go there but it had its cost, the more you use the time glass the longer you live as a Forgotten. The Ancient Ones were cruel immortals who had nothing better to do but destroy the lives of the innocent such as Sakura they make them go mad and they see this as a sport.

Nian had been stuck here several years before Sakura came, they made her disappear as a young child soon they made her own family forget, then they cruelly put her back in the world tricked her into thinking all was over but when her life was truly perfect with a loving family, amazing friends and a perfect boyfriend they soon pulled her out of her life making her a Forgo a companion of a Forgotten so they live longer as the Ancient Ones said. The Ancient Ones disgusted Nian down to her bones; they destroyed other people's lives just to get a kick out of it.

Nian looked down at the hourglass it was a "gift" the Ancient Ones gave her saying she knew went to use it. She snorted at the memory all she wanted to do with this gift was shove it in an undesirable place show those monsters that she didn't need them.

Nian sighed Sakura was right she did miss her old life. It's been so long since she's been in the real world that she can barely remember what sunlight felt like on her skin, but the one thing that will never fade were the faces of her loved ones even now she can remember them like they happened yesterday. Nian sighed she put the hourglass away, she pulled her sleeve up and looked at the tattoo she had before she became a Forgo.

"_See the tattoo wasn't that bad."_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT SAYS, YOU FREAKIN MADE ME GET IT WITHOUT TELLING ME WHAT'S ON IT!"_

"_Fine you wanna see what's on it here."_

_The bandages were pulled back to show calligraphy._

"_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better. Why'd you put that?"_

_She never got a response for before she could talk her lips were captured by the others._

Nian's eyes stung at the memory. He made her go get a tattoo without her knowing what it was at first she was pissed as hell then she thought it was the sweetest thing ever. She never noticed till after she became a Forgo but there was a smaller inscription.

"_I'll always love you always and forever, I.U."_

She broke down remembering when she saw those words that she will never hear them again.

Sakura heard Nian crying through the door. She sighed Nian had been through so much being taken from her life twice. Sakura knew Nian from before when she was Naruto's little sister when she came back everyone was excited and happy.

_Ring! Ring! Rin-_

"_Hey Naruto what's up."_

"_Sakura why is the dobe calling."_

"_How am I supposed to know I just picked up the phone?"_

"_Yeah Naruto I'm still here what do you want?"_

"_Oh my gosh Sakura you and teme need to come over here like right away."_

"_Why?"_

"_Sakura you know how I have a sister who was kidnapped why I was little right?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_WELL WE FOUND HER SAKURA WE FOUND HER AFTER ALMOST 12 YEARS WE FOUND HER!"_

"_OH MY GOSH REALLY NARUTO THAT' S GREAT ME AND SASUKE WILL BE RIGHT OVER."_

_Sakura hung up the phone and called her boyfriend and told him the news._

_Sakura and Sasuke entered the Uzumaki residence. They were soon met by an ecstatic Naruto; very few people were there only Hinata, Naruto's parents and us. We soon saw a girl about a year younger than us with flaming red hair and cerulean eyes, she looked scared._

"_Nian these are my friends Sakura and Sasuke-teme," the older Uzumaki said to the younger one._

_The little girl nodded to them, but when she laid eyes on Sakura her eyes, for a split second, widened in fear. Sakura never knew it at the time but she would soon depend on this girl's friendship in order for her to keep living._

Sakura looked out the window of her room. The thing that reminded her that she was a Forgotten, the window let her see anything she desired and it showed it to her, she only saw one thing through the window and what she saw broke her already shattered heart into microscopic pieces. She looked longingly to the picture of her beloved she held, looking back at the window she silently cried at the scene she saw. 

_**R&R**_


End file.
